Inuyasha I knew him well
by InuYasha'sKagome2004
Summary: I found myself unaware of just what type of person I had been. The family shrine had been what little I knew of my past. Except for stories from my mother. But I would find out just how influential I really was for my lifetime as I thought life could get
1. Through my looking glass

**Inuyasha – I knew him well**

Disclaimer :

Me – Konbanwa! I'm writing this in the evening. Although, I wrote it during the day time. : waves. : Anyway, guess who it is!? : smiles then instantly frowns. : NO! I'm not the girl of your dreams!

Alex - Awwww. : sulks and pouts. : Seductress!

J - : snuggles with Michelle. : Already found the girl of my dreams.

Me – Alex-chan . . . . . it's me. Rae!! : Sesshy appears and whaps Alex upside the back of his head. : Baka.

Alex - : holds the back of his head and pouts. : Itai!

Me – Sesshomaru-sama. . . . .

Sesshomaru – Hai Rae-koi . . . . : glares down Alex while his own hand rests against Rae's cheek. :

Me - : smiles and turns and hugs Alex. : Alex-chan is just kidding around and teasing me. But, the point of this whole thing is to say that I'm writing another story. Yay! : claps. :

Sesshomaru - : wraps his fluffy boa around Rae's waist and pulls her against him. Alex stands there, hand lowered at where Rae's butt would be. :

Me - HENTAI MIROKU-SAN! : whaps Alex. : Anyway, I'm in this story. So is J, Dory, Michelle, Alex, and maybe a few other friends of mine if I deem them worthy enough to be in it. LOL! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. NOT ME!!!!!!!! LET'S GO!!

Eyes slowly opened at the call of a name. "Rae-chan!" Slowly sitting up to lean against the tree, Rae looked at the caller of her attention. It was her friend J. "Hai, Konichiwa J-chan?" She replied as delicate fingers slowly pushed stray strands of brown hair behind an ear. A gentle smile was shared between the friends as a panting J lowered himself beneath the shade of the large tree upon her family's property. Watching as her buddy rested a hand over his quickly beating heart, Rae chuckled gently as their friend Dory literally stumbled in to view. "Dory, you should be more careful." Rae remarked while still chuckling. Even J began laughing as Dory sat between the two, sharing the large tree's shade with them.

Alex and Michelle would join the trio not too long after. J immediately latched himself on to Michelle, sitting the girl upon his lap as their hands connected. Alex took up a comfortable seat against the trunk of the large tree along with Rae. Legs extended as his hands were folded one over the other, resting upon his lap. "So," quirked a whimsical Dory as she rocked back and forth. Hands gripping her crossed legs. "What are we gonna do today? It's Sunday, and we have school tomorrow." Michelle, Alex, J, and Dory looked between each other. All their eyes ended up staring in Rae's direction sooner or later. "Rae-chan, you called us out here ya know." J said matter-of-factly as his arms wrapped around Michelle's waist.

All Rae did was smile and stare at the expectant crowd around her. Alex, leaning against the tree with Rae, stayed silent. For now. "Well, you all know that this park," as the group called it, "belongs to Richard Toyama's family right?" Everyone, including Alex, grimaced at Richard's name. It was a known fact throughout the school that Richard and Rae's group of friends were sworn enemies. The group stared at their chosen leader Rae, and waited for her to finish. "Well, after a very heated argument about who owned what in this city, I checked his claims on his ownerships. And I found something that'll make us ALL happier." Rae claimed happily and with triumph as she folded her hands upon her lap.

J was the first to speak after Rae receded in to silence. "Ok. And?" "And, I have good news, and bad news." Alex now spoke up. "And I'm sure you're going to give us ALL the bad news first Rae-chan. Right?" The closest to Rae, Alex knew that Rae would hide some news from the group in order to spare them the sadness. He actually knew what she was going to say before she even said it to the others. "Bad news is, I'm moving to a new house tomorrow. But, I'll still be going to school with you guys!" Rae added quickly so they wouldn't get TOO mad at her. "WHAT?????" Her friends shouted as their cries of sadness and disbelief seemed to make the large tree over them shudder. Alex had known this news, and never moved, nor said a thing. "Yea. But, good news is that Richard's family doesn't own the shrine or park any more you guys."

Rae went silent again as she lowered her head in sadness. "But Rae-chan," asked Michelle, who had been silent herself up until the cry of what. "there must be good news concerning you!" "Right. There is Michelle. Thanks for reminding me. My family now owns the shrine and park. I'M moving in to the house tomorrow." Stunned silence and blank staring faces. That was all Rae got and was all she heard. Aside from the wind rustling through her's, Dory's, and Michelle's skirts; and short dress for Michelle. Gazing at each of their faces – shock, surprise and awe were shown clear as day. Even on Alex's face. He obviously had no clue this news was coming. With a blush, and another smile, she continued her speech. "It seems that Richard's family stole the lands from mine years ago. But because of my search of records, we only now get them back." Even Rae couldn't really believe what she was telling her friends. A call on her cell phone brought everyone out of the daze.

Looking at her house number upon the screen, she flipped open her phone and answered the call. "Hello?" Rae's face blanked, then went pale at the words on the other line. Even Alex couldn't hear who was calling Rae, and having such a huge effect upon the girl. "Where are you Jason?" Rae asked hurriedly as she gathered her things and took off running for home. Alex, J, Dory, and Michelle took off after Rae as they listened to her side of the conversation. "I'm almost there, I promise. Just don't move or make a sound ok?" With a soft "mmhmm" from Jason, the group now found themselves standing outside Rae's present home. Rae's face turned from one of fear, to one of anger and determination. A fire seemed to burn in her usually warm, and gentle dark brown eyes as her hands were clenched in to fists. Her cell phone folded upon her waist band of her skirt.

Setting her stuff upon the ground next to her, she walked over to the shed and picked up her bow and arrows. A second set rested next to where hers was. The bow larger in length, and more in weight. "Dory, J, I need you to open the window in the living room and kitchen as quietly as you can. Michelle, I'll need you to make a distraction by the kitchen window. Alex, grab your bow. You're at the kitchen with J and Michelle. Disarm him, then wound him only. No killing!" The situation slowly dawned on her friend's faces as they all set out to do their tasks. Looking through the now open living room window, Rae and Dory found themselves staring at two tall, physically fit, lazy looking, hired hit men.

Dory – Um, how did I get involved in this? : blinks :

Me – You get to be a hero Dory! Like the rest of us! : smiles anime style! :

Alex – Hey, as long as I get to hurt someone, I'm good.

J – As long as Michelle doesn't get hurt or killed, I'M good.

Michelle – Awwww. So sweet J! : kisses. :

Dory - Where's Sesshomaru? : looks around. :

Me – Dunno. But, back to kickin' ass!

Giving a quick nod to Dory, both girls waited as they then heard a loud crash from the kitchen. "Go check that out will ya?" One man said to the other. "Bite me!" Chimed in the second guy as all he did was shift in his seat upon the couch. Without a second word or even a first warning, the first man brought out his gun, pulled back the hammer on the firearm and squeezed the trigger. Shooting his "partner" in the foot. "Go check it out will ya?" He asked again as if everything was okay. And as if he hadn't done anything wrong, or anything at all. "Alright......boss." The lackey said in pain as he hobbled his way in to the kitchen. Raising his gun, he dropped the empty magazine clip from the handle of his gun, in to his lap and pulled out a fresh one. Notching and arrow upon the string of her bow; Alex doing the same along with Rae at the same time from then on; both pulled back on the strings. Their bows creaking under the tension both admitted upon the bow as they soon released the arrows. The arrows knocked the guns from both hit men's hands. Before giving them a chance to retrieve their weapons, Rae and Alex figured another arrow. Her's pinning the guy's hands together, and his pinning the guy's thigh to the wall. Another two shots shortly after from Alex, would pin the man's hands to the wall.

"Alex!" Rae yelled as she ran inside the house and towards the flight of stairs that would lead her upstairs. "Call the police! Jason!" Running in to her brother's room and her's, she tore both rooms apart, but could not find her little brother. She couldn't locate him even in their eldest brother's room. "Jason!" Rae yelled one last time as she went quiet. Hearing a thudding and whimper from her parent's room she rushed right in. What first caught her eye made her shut her eyes tightly in horror. Her mother and father had been stabbed and shot multiple times. A trembling hand covered her mouth as she raced to the closet in order to keep herself from throwing up at the sight. Throwing open the closet door, she found her younger brother curled in a ball on the floor of the large closet. "Jason! Are you alright?" She threw her arms around him, yet noticed his silence and how he never asked about mom and dad. He had seen them killed. Holding him that much tighter, she rushed both of them downstairs where police and paramedics were waiting and rushing around the house.

"Next time kids, just call us." Said the officer in charge as he flipped closed his notebook and placed it in his shirt pocket. Emergency medical assistants worked upon the two hit-men as they begged to be let free from the wounds that Alex and Rae had inflicted upon them. Rae's eyes went from worried about Jason to anger at the cop's words. "Those bastards killed my parents in front of my little brother! They would've gotten away with it had we waited for you!" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. Alex, Michelle, Dory, and J knew that the cops were lucky that Rae didn't have her bow and arrows with her at the time. Or any weapon for that matter.

Tears never stopped flowing even during the day that Jason, Rae and their eldest brother Darien moved in to the new home. "Rae, go for a walk hai? Maybe even take a rest under Goshinboku." Darien suggested one day after school had let out. Rae had been sitting upon the living room couch just doing nothing. Even though the tv was playing cartoons. With a sigh, and a nod she rose from the couch and headed outside after sliding on her shoes. "I'll be outside if you need me." She said as if she had suggested leaving. "Hai!" Darien called just as Jason begged to be wrestled with and was obliged.

Goshinboku, was what they called the sacred tree in the park because of a tale told to them by their mother. A story of half-demons – hanyous; full demons – youkais; humans; mikos – priestesses; and houshis – monks; living together in one realm. Her mother told her the story as if having been there herself. Thinking of her mother smiling as she told the tale made her want to cry again. Pushing back the thoughts until a later day, Rae sat herself down beneath the shady branches of Goshinboku. Rae's eyes closed as the wind picked up, swishing through the leaves and branches. "Rae-chan..." Alex's gentle voice chimed as he and J came in to view. "Konichiwa." Rae said gently. The private school she and her friends went to let out for the day already. She had gone home earlier because of the death of her parents. The school staff understood why her heart and mind weren't in her school work just yet.

Her deep blue skirt swayed in the breeze as her hair lapped and caressed her face and neck as the breeze blew by. Helping her to her feet, each one of the boys now held one of Rae's hands in theirs as they walked her to the well, and sat on the edge with her together. Slowly her hair up as a ponytail, a few twists and pulls would leave her long brother hair as a bun. Another sigh would escape the 17 year old as her eyes raised towards the tree tops. Something had been pushing at the back of her mind all day. The feeling she got from that sensation told her that whatever was going to happen would change her life forever. As if on the finishing of her thought was a key, arms now wrapped around all three friends and began pulling backwards on them towards the entrance of the well. "Rae-chan, J-chan, Alex-chan!" Dory and Michelle screamed together as they began running towards the three stronger and braver group members with weapons in hand. They had gone to suggest training a bit in order to keep themselves on top and their minds off of bad things. As Dory and Michelle neared the other three, more arms shot from the well and wrapped around the two girls. The arms pulled hard, even with everyone fighting and dragged them, weapons too, down the well.

Rae gazed around her, and stopped her search for what was dragging them as she stared at a large red creature, spikes upon its back and large, yellowing teeth. Bright green eyes stared at each of the struggling friends as it then looked at Rae. "You have it girl. Give it to me!" It roared as she placed a hand, palm forward at the beast. "Let....us.....go!" She screamed as a blue light glowed around her hand. Then erupted and blasted towards the creature, causing it to release everyone. Staring around at every one, the friends looked up after feeling solid ground beneath their feet. Without a second thought or word, Rae grabbed her bow and arrows from Dory, leaving the girl with Rae's blue and black hilt designed katana, and climbed out of the well.

Alex would appear next, with his bow and arrows; followed by Michelle, Dory, and finally J. Rae's eyes went wide as she saw forest and grass for miles. Her gang's eyes went wide as well as they finally took in their surroundings. Each now holding a weapon of their own. The view to Rae was just as her mother had told her in all the stories she had heard from her beloved parent. "Where are we?" Michelle asked as she immediately scooted closer to J and his protection. "I don't know Michelle-koi." J said gently. "It seems we may be in a different dimension." Suggested Alex. "No, just a different time era. Look." Rae said as the tip of her bow pointed towards a tree all the friends knew so very well. It was the top of Goshinboku.

"Are you sure we should be running around this place Rae-chan?" Asked a very nervous Dory as they caught sight of the large, sacred tree. All Rae did in response was to stare at the tree as if held there in a trance. A never ending, never changing, statue-like stare. After moments of silence and stillness, she spoke. "Alex-chan, you and I will go and try to find someone in the are to tell us what's going on. J-chan you, Michelle-chan, and Dory-chan stay here until we return." With a nod from J, Rae and Alex took off to find another person in the area.

It seemed like hours as they continued jogging around trying to find someone to talk to. Stopping to rest at a river, both of them sat at the edge talking of what to do next, and what was going on in this place. "I don't know if we can go back home just yet." "Rae-chan, maybe this happened to us for a reason." "Could be Alex-chan. Could be." "No matter what though, we're behind you all the way."

A gentle hand was placed upon Rae's shoulder by Alex only just seconds before yet another creature came rushing in to their view. It seemed trouble wasn't through testing their abilities in battle just yet. Rising to their feet quickly, Alex and Rae readied their weapons. Notching arrows upon the strings of their bows, they jumped apart from each other just in time to miss the downswing of the creature's claws. "Alex-chan, aim in the middle of the arms for the sternum! I'll go for another area!" Rae ordered as she aimed between the beast's eyes. Alex fired, and the thing dodged with ease as it stared at Alex and laughed a deep and evil laugh. "You human, are no match for me.....Sukihama!"

"Sukihama, meet Rae." Alex yelled as Rae fired her arrow almost point blank from the creature. With eyes wide, the thing ducked. Alex ducked as well as Rae's arrow went flying in to a tree all the way across the river. "Dammit it to hell!" Rae yelled as her bow was chucked out of view. She gasped as Alex was backhanded hard across the face. "Alex-chan!" Rae screamed as she ran forward. Yet was stopped and pulled tightly up against the creature's form. Arms holding her tightly against him. "Let me go!" She demanded. The creature just laughed.

"You have the jewel. Now give it to me girl. Or face the fate of your friend when I am through with him." Sukihama whispered to Rae as she slowly stopped struggling. It never got anyone anywhere anyway. So why should she be doing it? It only forced the enemy to hold on that much tighter.

"Sukihama, release that girl right now." Came a deep and easily angered, tenor voice. The creature's head snapped to the attention and faced a young man with waist length silver-white hair. Rae immediately noticed his bright gold amber eyes. Staring him over, she noticed clawed fingers, bare feet, fanged teeth, and were those dog ears upon the top of this guy's head? Watching them twitch, she realized they were dog ears. How kawaii. Red haori pants, and a red kimono top, slited at the upper arms to reveal a white shirt underneath, and a ratty old katana at his hip.

"Please Inuyasha. This girl is not of your concern. Besides, what would a hanyou like you have to do with her hmm?" Sukihama chuckled at the thought that Inuyasha would actually have a reason for him to release Rae from his grasp. "You heard him. Release me!" Rae yelled as she brought her foot clear up, slamming her foot in to Sukihama's face. Even though the guy was standing behind her. After releasing her, Rae ran off to stand next to an amazed staring Inuyasha. Looking up at the hanyou, she quirked her wonderment. "Are you going to handle this guy? Or, just leave him!?"

"Eh? Oh. Yea." He said shaking his head out of his trance. Unsheathing the katana at his side, the blade flashed a brilliant white light, and was suddenly transformed in to it's first level for battle. "Sukihama, meet Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said with an evil smirk as the hanyou rushed forward, raising his sword for the oncoming attack. Yet none came from Sukihama as the beast tried running away. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised Tetsusaiga above his head. "Kaze no Kizu!" The half demon cried as he brought his sword in a vertical downswing from above his head. Five large lines of energy raced along the ground, and completely obliterated Sukihama from view, and from living.

"Keh. So much for being all powerful." He muttered about Sukihama as he resheathed Tetsusaiga. Before either Rae or Inuyasha could speak, a young man dressed in houshi robes, and carrying a shakujou ran in to view. The rings upon the golden staff jingling furiously with the houshi's quickened pace. The young man was followed by a young woman dressed in a white, and magenta pink kimono. An olive green skirt covered the bottom as she was carrying a large boomerang upon her back. The black strap falling across the front of her torso. Long black hair was tied at the bottom in a small tail. Same as the young houshi. Stormy violet, and dull brown eyes stared at the futuristic look of Rae. "Inuyasha," The young houshi said as he gave a gentle smile to Rae. "Who is this beautiful young woman?"

Rae blushed, as the young monk stepped forward, taking both her hands within his. Before anyone could warn Rae, or say anything to stop the monk, he spoke up. "Oh beautiful woman, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" That stopped Rae's blush and turned her look in to a full blank stare. It looked as if she hadn't heard the monk correctly. "Bear you a child?" She arched a brow, and freed a hand. Only to bring it against the man's cheek. A red handprint forming under her smack. "Pervert."

"Seems like I'm not the only one anymore who doesn't like Miroku doing that." The young woman said crossing her arms against her chest as Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "Sango, you've got to keep that man under control. He favors you more ya know." Inuyasha complained. Sango opened her mouth to make with a come back, but the sounds of clanging and jingling brought everyone out of the trance. All three looked up to find Miroku now using the shaft of his staff to fend off Alex's attack with the katana. "Alex-chan! Stop! They are not our enemy!" Rae yelled as she gripped Alex's hand, and flipped him over her shoulder with no concern to whether she was going to hurt her friend or not.

Alex looked up at Rae in confusion as he found himself flat upon his back. "Rae-chan, what's going on?" He asked as she let him rise to his feet. "I do not know Alex-chan. But I'm going to find out." She whispered to her friend as she now faced the three people facing them. Looks of confusion and wonder were passed by the company as Rae bowed before them. "Forgive him. He is protective of me and my friends. I am Rae Taiketo." The man named Inuyasha gave a short and soft "keh" as his arms were crossed against his chest. "Finally someone shows me respect. And it only took me my whole life!" He complained as he watched Rae carefully. Watching over her to be sure that the girl didn't try anything against him, or his friends. "You have nothing to worry about Inuyasha-san." Rae remarked as she rose up from her bow. Dark brown eyes staring serenely and so wisely and knowledgeable to him.

"I'm not worried! I just don't trust strangers is all." He yelled as he turned and ran off. Nothing but a blur of red and white. The young Taijiya, Sango, sighed as she watched Inuyasha run off. Walking up to Rae and Alex, she bowed. "Gomen nasai for Inuyasha-chan's behavior. Even though he always acts like this. I am Sango. And the young man your friend tried beating up is Miroku." Both Alex and Rae bowed. A smile etched gently upon Rae's face as she stood straight. A sudden realization of something passed over her face as she snapped in Alex's direction. "Alex-chan, the others. They're probably really worried about us by now. Run back and bring them here before danger finds them. J-chan can only handle so many enemies." With a snap of a nod, Alex rushed off to complete his order.

Alex – My order Rae-chan? : arches a brow :

Me - : anime sweatdrop smile : Ehehehehehehehehehe. Nothing wrong with me giving you an order Alex-chan!

: Sesshomaru stands behind Rae and glares at Alex. :

Alex – Of course not! : steps out of view. Reappearing moments later to fight against Sesshy. : BAD SESSHY! : yells and starts beating Sesshy up. :

Me – NU!!!!!!! Sesshy! : cries. :

J – Alex.....stop! You're making Rae cry!

Dory - : huggles Rae. J and Michelle join in. : Yea!

Alex and Sesshomaru – Gomen nasai Rae-chan. : say in unison as they step apart. Both of their clothes torn from fighting. :

Alex – I'm tired of Sesshomaru glaring me down whenever I'm around you Rae-chan.

Sesshomaru - : sniffs the air. : Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga! : runs off after giving Rae a quick kiss on the cheek. :

Rae - : places a kotodama around Sesshomaru's neck. : Osaeru.

Sesshomaru - : kotodama glows, and pulls him face first in to the ground. : Kya!

Me – Everyone, back in to the story. : ushers everyone back in. :

Everyone else – Okay, okay! : ushered back in. :

There Rae stood, with two total strangers. Yet, she felt safe in Sango and Miroku's company as she waited for Alex to return with her three other gang members. It was funny telling Sango and Miroku about the time she was from. "How do you travel from one village to the next?" It was Sango's turn to ask a question. The two fighters had been going back and forth. "We ride in what's known as an automobile, or vehicle." Rae stated. Then began explaining that a vehicle/automobile was like a wagon or cart that doesn't need a horse or beast of burden to pull it. Not being in automechanics, it was kinda hard to explain the real way a car worked.

It was moments after the whole confusing for everyone explanation of a car when Alex reappeared with J, Michelle, and Dory in tow. "There you are." Rae said rising to her feet. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as they noticed everyone was armed with some sort of weapon. "Um, Rae-san," Miroku called gently as he rose to his feet and stepped up next to the 17 year old group leader. "No Miroku-san. Neither of these girls will bear you a child." Rae said giving the houshi a half lidded emotionless stare.

"No, no. Do you all know how to use the weapons you carry upon you?" He asked softly. Trying to make it as least offensive as possible. With a gentle chuckle and smile, Rae nodded her head and looked up at the 18 year old, lecherous monk. "Alex-chan specializes in every weapon like me. Yet he prefers a bow and arrow. Dory-chan here prefers the Katana to anything. J-chan prefers hand to hand, yet is usually found using a katana. And Michelle-chan here is best with sais. Those are her weapons." As she explained each person and their weapon choice, she pointed a finger lazily to each of them. A bow of their heads was a short and very unprolonged introduction.

A very faint intake of air was brought in by Rae as her eyes slowly raised towards the sky. Walking very slowly over to her bow, she picked it up notching an arrow upon the string. "A dark presence in the air." She whispered as Alex began searching for the danger. Miroku went stoic like Rae as did Sango. Inuyasha went rigid as he flexed his claws. "Inuyasha," Miroku asked rather softly. The hanyou's ear twitched in the houshi's direction, showing that he could hear. "Can you smell who it is at this distance?" "No. But I have a feeling we'll know soon enough anyway." The 18 year old half demon said angrily. Even though he enjoyed fights, he didn't like it when other people could become collateral damage and used against him. Especially his friends, Miroku and Sango.

Sango – Awww. Inuyasha, you DO have a soft spot for us!

Inuyasha - : glares at Rae. : You did this to me! : Growls and leaps towards her. :

Me – Eep! OSUWARI! : yells and cowers. :

Inuyasha – GAH! : Kotodama glows and pulls him face first in to the ground. :

Me - : runs back to the story. : Me safe here!

"Dory-chan, Michelle-chan, J-chan, Alex-chan, stick close. This is going to be one wild ride." Rae said as she turned towards the setting sun. Great, a fight that was going in to the evening hours. "J-koi, I'm scared of this place." Michelle whispered as she instantly rushed to stand between the triangle J, Alex and Rae had secretly set up around Dory and Michelle. Even though it looked like the group was watching each other's backs. And they were but, Dory and Michelle needed a bit more help than the other three.

Rae looked around the sky as it began growing black with all the demons in the air. The cloud of demons flashed brightly as a few landed around the group. The others stayed in the sky, waiting to see if they would need to send some stronger fighters down there. "Inuyasha-san," Rae called to the hanyou as she walked over. Sango took up Rae's old spot, catching on to the idea quickly to help Dory and Michelle fight. Miroku stood next to Sango, and the four formed a square. "Hai?" Inuyasha responded as Rae and him stood face to face. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll do better than me but, should I need help....can I count on you?" Rae's hand slowly pushed forward from her side towards Inuyasha's form. A gentle smile upon her face. "Eh...." The hanyou shrugged and took Rae's hand. "You got it. Only if the favor is mutual." With a nod from Rae, both group leaders stood together, and walked forward to face the group of demons just begging the one in front to allow them to attack.

"I am Sakihami!" The lead demon roared as he raised both hands towards the skies. His roar carried towards the heavens. Inuyasha and Rae arched a brow, looked at each other, and then back to Sakihami. "Yea. And?" Rae asked as her voice just dripped with the tone that she didn't care. "I am the brother of Sukihama." The demon explained. Pulling up her already notched arrow, Rae glared down the shaft of her arrow at the demon. "Does it look like I give a fuck?" She asked as she pulled back the already creaking bow's string just a few more centimeters, to let Sakihami know that she wasn't playing around.

"You will soon mortal. After I handle Inuyasha!" "Oh please!" Inuyasha said scoffing as he crouched in to a fight stance. Claws flexed and ready. "I'll cut you AND your lackeys down before you even get the CHANCE to hurt one of these people!" The hanyou promised as Rae nodded in satisfaction. He could talk big but, she had yet to really see if he could handle himself. "Who do you work for?" Rae asked before Inuyasha had a chance to begin killing everyone. "I don't work for anyone mortal." Sakihami cried as if insulted that she found him so inferior that he needed a master in order to kill. "No, seriously. Who do you work for." Rae asked again, rolling her eyes as if the demon was the stupidest person on earth. The demon lowered his eyes as he spoke up. "Naraku-sama." He rushed towards Rae. "Just go the fuck away already!" Rae yelled in anger as she released her arrow.

As if flew quickly in flight at Sakihami, the tip of the arrow sparked in a light blue aura. The spark caught and soon showered the whole arrow in the power of the blue light. Everyone watched in complete awe, including the demons, as her arrow hit Sakihami straight on in the heart. Obliterating him from view completely. Inuyasha immediately thought of Kagome. Yet, unlike Kagome's Hama no Ya, Rae's Hama no Ya kept going and hit the rest of the group of demons. Obliterating them from sight as well in to nothing. "What is going on?" Michelle asked to Sango and Miroku as the two stared towards Rae in awe as did Inuyasha. His jaw dropped and everything. Alex rushed to Rae's side immediately after the small group of demons had been destroyed. The rest of the friends followed.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stood to the side and watched as Alex was the first to catch and protect Rae as the girl's knees weakened and buckled underneath her weight. "Alex-chan...." Rae said gently as a weak smile was portrayed across her face. The spell had been large, and had taken quite a bit out of her. Anger got the better of her sometimes, but it was rare. Holding tightly to Rae, Alex looked up at the sky as another wave of demons was sent the gang's way. "We must find shelter somewhere away from the demons!" The boy shouted as he picked up Rae in his arms. Cradling her against his chest bridal style.

"What are you talking about? Running will only make them chase us. And I don't hide from a fight!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief and anger as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga from his waist. The blade transforming to its big form. Rae's eyes were nothing but coldness and determination to win. Unsteadily rising to her feet, she took her Katana back from Dory and walked up next to Inuyasha. "He's right. We can't leave yet." She said weakly as she tried to stay on her feet. "Damn straight!" Inuyasha said in agreement as he placed a hand upon Rae's shoulder. This seemed to steady her in a way she didn't understand. With a slow nod, both leaders of their groups now faced off against the squirming groups of demons before them.

"No one leaves," Rae started to say. Inuyasha quickly finishing the sentence. "no survivors to be left." Both rushed forward with war cries of battle. Rae's Katana blade now parallel with her eyes as the blade shined brilliantly against the sun's light. With a lunge, both Rae and Inuyasha's blades sank within the masses of demons. Blood staining both blades as each of them cut demons down left and right of them. With their backs against each others, clothes and swords stained with blood, Inuyasha took control of the situation. "Rae-chan, get down." He whispered as Rae quickly ducked against the hanyou's legs. Gripping tightly to one as Inuyasha stabbed his sword in to the ground, deep. "Now Miroku-chan!" He yelled as he took tight hold of Rae's school uniform shirt.

"Eh? Oh, right!" Miroku said as he let his shakujou fall to the ground. "Everyone, get behind me." He ordered as Sango ushered everyone behind the houshi's back. Pulling off the prayer beads around his wrist, the strips of cloth over the palm of his hand were suddenly opened. Blackness filling his palm as a large wind picked up. Sucking everything before the monk towards him. "Oh kami-sama!" Dory said softly as she clung to Alex. "RAE-CHAN!" The girl screamed as she tried to run forward to save her friend. Yet Alex held tightly to her. "She'll be fine with Inuyasha-san, Dory. Trust me." He whispered in to the girl's ear as Dory slowly stopped struggling to get to Rae. Who had always watched out for her like a sister.

**Flashback**

"_Ha ha! So the new kid thinks she can be as good as us huh?" Teased a brunette haired, green eyed cheerleader. The bully's hands upon both her hips as her lackeys stood behind her, laughing as well just to kiss ass. "Stand down Brittney." Came the stern order of a girl at about the same height as the popular cheerleader. 5 feet 4 inches in height, dark brown eyes accentuated off of light brown hair. Red auburn highlights were streaked through the girl's brown hair as her naturally darker pink lips were set in a stern line of "you better have another think coming to take me on". _

"_Rae, keep out of this. Just cause you're my captain, doesn't mean you have to control me out of cheerleader hours." Brittney said in defiance as she let the blonde girl out of her sights. The two lackey friends quieted down and shirked out of Rae's sight. A smirk slowly spread across Rae's face. "Of course Brittney. How awful of me to actually make you listen to me out of practice. Let me get someone else to tell you what to do. Alex-chan!" Rae called as she turned her head behind her. Slowly Alex stepped in to view from around the corner of a hallway of lockers. _

_Brittney's mouth slowly gaped open as she went quiet. It had been known by almost everyone in the entire school that the girl had a crush on Rae's really close friend Alex. Yet the boy had always had his sights "set higher in the girlfriend chain" as he put it. "Now, as I said before Brittney, stand down and leave this girl alone. She's with me." The girl said once more as Brittney nodded and walked over to Alex. _

"_Are you alright?" Rae asked gently as an arm slowly wrapped around the blonde girl's shoulders gently. Her other hand coming to rest upon the girl's closest shoulder to her. "Yes. Thank you so much." The new student said gratefully as she tried stepping away to go to class. "Hey now, wait a minute! I'm not going to save you and then leave ya alone. I'm Rae Taiketo. And you are?" The girl said as she only tightened her hold at the girl's shoulders. "Dory." Dory said quietly as she lowered her head to the polished vinyl tiled floor of the high school. "Well Dory, Welcome to our school. This is my friend Alex. And that couple coming towards us is J and Michelle." _

_A couple was indeed heading their way. Alex had already bowed and said his hello. A smile upon his face as he gave a short wave. "Konichiwa Rae-chan!" J cried as he waved. Michelle doing the same thing. "Who is our new friend Rae-chan?" Michelle asked as she waved and smiled to Dory. "Everyone, this is Dory. And she's going to be hanging around with us from now on. Brittney had tried having her fun with her." _

"_She's still here." Alex said narrowing his stoic gaze to a half lidded stare. Brittney had now attached herself to Alex's arm. "Brittney, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" Rae asked in pure stoicism as she walked over to Brittney and Alex. Both of them looked to Rae in confusion. Wrapping her hands around Alex's arm, she winked up at Alex and smiled. "We can't hide it anymore Alex-chan." _

**End Flashback**

Brittney had stalked off after Alex and Rae had pretended to be dating. Truth was, the two of them were so much like brother and sister that, they felt weird even thinking about dating each other. Yea. That's how the group had met. Dory was the new kid on the block so to speak. But, to the matter at hand. Rae was weakened, Inuyasha and his friends were standing off to the side, and Alex was going in to hysterics. It could not get any worse for them right now. Well, actually it could. But that's what people usually said when stuff like this happened to them. "Alex-chan, relax. We'll get help for Rae-chan. We promise." Dory said gently as she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Dory-chan is right. We'll get Rae-chan some help ok?" Remarked J as Inuyasha stepped forward. "I can carry her to a village near here. You all can take your time but, she needs help fast. And I can run faster than most of you here." The hanyou was sort of bragging but, it was the truth. With reluctancy, Alex placed Rae upon Inuyasha's back. And in a blur of red, white, blue, and brown; Inuyasha took off with Rae holding tightly on to him.


	2. No more chappies? I have the answer!

**Explanation chapter**

Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing more chapters like I should be. I've been really busy with my move and getting a job and everything. So, I am going to try and start writing more often as time goes on. I hope to see more reviews from people. I hope my stories are alright for you all. But, I'm not really sure. PLEASE leave reviews so I know whether my stories need improvement or are just fine the way they are.

I should be coming out with another chapter in this and my other story soon. So please be patient with me. I've got a lot of things on my list of to do things. Ok?

Arigatou, and take care, all of you.

Rae

**Me **- I have some more news to tell for this story. I am taking out everything on Kagome. So for my tale, she doesn't exist. Neither does Kikyou. But I think I'll leave in the Shikon No Tama in order to keep it within the realm of Inuyasha and the others.

**Inuyasha -** Kagome who?

**Me -** Exactly Inuyasha.

**Alex - **So, no more Kagome for this story? But a Kagome for the other one? What are you planning Rae-chan?

**Me -** A really good surprise Alex-chan. Dory, Michelle, here pwease.

**Dory -** Yesh?

**Michelle -** Yes?

**J -** Hai?

**Me -** No more Kagome in this story. Just us and the Inuyasha gang. K? I have a surprise that I'm going to reveal later in the story. Just to give everyone else a heads up. I know I put in Kagome in the first chapter but, I decided to take her out. So, from the second chapter on, no Kagome. Just me, and my surprise. :: Smiles big. ::

**Sesshomaru -** Rae-chan, you've been gone awhile. :: Hugs. ::

**Me -** Konichiwa Sesshomaru-chan. :: Smiles big again. :: I have to write more of my story. So I'm off!

**Everyone** - Sayonara! :: waves. Even Sesshy. ::


	3. Adventures Unwanted

Chapter 2 - Adventures Unwanted 

Disclaimer :

Me – Whoa. All of my friends who have read this story like it so far. And I'm so happy that they're telling me to keep on going. Which I'm so proud of! : Smiles largely. :

Alex – No problem Rae-chan. After all, the story is good so far. You're doing a great job! I'm enjoying the reading a lot.

Dory – Me too! I love it. Inuyasha is mine! : laughs evilly. :

Me - Um.... Dory-chan, Inuyasha in the story will be with me. I can team you up with someone but, I dunno who yet. So um, yea.

Dory- Oh. Alright. If that's how it has to be.

Me - : nods. : Sorry. Well, I still don't own Inuyasha and all its subsidiaries so.....NO! No, no no no no no. BACK OFF FUNKY MONKEYS!!!! : boots everyone in the story. : boot

As both hanyou and girl raced through the forest, flashes of her dressed in strange clothing, and holding a small jewel passed through Rae's mind. She had no idea what the jewel was, but it was getting weird. Moans of weakness escaped Rae as Inuyasha rushed by trees and brush just to get that much closer to the village. He didn't know if the girl on his back was awake, but he felt this very faint feeling of déjà vu from her. It felt to him as if he had done this before with Rae. But that was ridiculous. Rae was from a different time, and the woman he had loved disappeared years ago. Yet, could Rae really know him under a different name and identity from before? Nah! "Kaede!" Inuyasha screamed out as he finally came in to view of the village. Leaping and bounding through villagers and over a few he stopped as an elderly woman with graying hair, a portly figure, and an eye patch over her left eye peaked out from the garden next to her hut to greet the urgent hanyou.

"We should be going with him!" Demanded a frustrated Alex as he glared Miroku and Sango down. Or tried to. The Taijiya wouldn't go for it. "Inuyasha is trustworthy." Miroku said gently as he took a seat next to an easily angered Sango. Michelle now situated herself on J's lap. J instantly, as if born with the habit, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Alex still continued pacing. Worrying himself to death by the face that he had to trust a perverted houshi's word that this Inuyasha was trustworthy. Dory was doing all she could to stay calm. She always was the one to get worried that her friends weren't being properly taken care of. What if this healer woman didn't heal Rae up all the way and the gang had to spend the rest of their years trying to have a mentally incapacitated Rae get over the trauma this time was doing to her. Alex knew very well, as did the others that Rae wasn't going to like not having her friends around her in a moment of havoc.

"No! Let go of me dammit!" Came the screams of a slowly strengthening Rae. Inuyasha looked at the struggling girl beneath him in disbelief and bewilderment. How could one human girl have so much strength and power to her? "Kaede! Are you having fun? Cause this isn't entertaining to me! Do something!!" Inuyasha begged as he now laid flat on Rae's form. The leader looked up at the hanyou, a look of shock and surprise on her face. Inuyasha's weight felt so warm and natural on top of hers. She tried kicking her legs up a few inches to get him off, yet was quickly told what was what as Inuyasha flipped her over on to her stomach and pinned her down that way. Her arms in between both of their forms. His right arm wrapped around her neck, forcing him to lean upon that forearm. His left hand made sure that her wrists wouldn't separate from underneath him.

Slamming her head backwards, the back of her head connected with Inuyasha's face. She had felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, which had told her that he was leaning downwards. The hanyou's head went backwards from the hit as he gave a look of anger for having been taken by surprise. Especially by this girl. Leaning down, he did the only thing he really knew that calmed someone he dealt with down. Well, this was how he calmed down in lover in the past anyway. Parting his lips, he took a small mouthful of her neck in between his teeth. Rae instantly quit struggling and laid perfectly still. Her heart raced as her body seemed to have a mind of its own; shivering and struggling in pleasure. She couldn't believe that a bite to the back of her neck was so good and pleasurable. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he blinked a few times a moment. It worked.

Rae and Inuyasha were both brought forth from their shock, as well as their feelings by the sight and touch of a woman's hand on her forehead. A few gentle words and massage to Rae's temples made the girl relax fully in to a deep sleep. "There. She will sleep well for now. Inuyasha, ye must go and be sure that the others are safe." Kaede said softly as she made Inuyasha turn the girl back over on to her back. It wasn't polite to make her sleep on her stomach like the way she had been pinned. Carrying a bowl of warm water and a strip of cloth resting on the side of the bowl was carried in with her after she had sent Inuyasha out to retrieve the others back to the village.

Dreams now washed themselves through Rae's mind. There were visions of places in the Sengoku Jidai era that the girl had never seen. And yet, obviously knew so well. Visions of sakura trees in bloom flashed quickly through her dreams like lightning as she now had focus upon Goshinboku. She could see herself walking towards the sacred tree, yet didn't know if it was her as she knew herself to be. The rustling and length of pants were felt and heard upon her lower form as she could sense the presence of another being around her. Goshinboku seemed to come to life around her as she placed her hand upon the tree trunk.

"You came to me." Said a tone of voice unlike her own. The gentle landing of a figure behind her announced the person's arrival to her knowledge. Two large hands were placed against her upper arms as they gave a tender squeeze. Slowly those hands pulled her form up against their owner's body. Taller, and much more built was what she could instantly feel. Arms wrapped around her now as the figure held her body closely to his. Slowly her head lowered. Her eyes taking in large red kimono sleeves as claws decorated the strong, yet delicate fingers upon his hands. She lifted her head back up, only to lean it against his shoulder. The side of her forehead resting against his cheek as her eyes slowly closed.

"I was worried you would never see me." The woman said in a whisper as she could feel her heart begin to race. A hand of the figure now holding her began running up and down her stomach. Seemingly inching its way further down. Or desiring to. "Let me see you." She begged softly as she managed to pull herself away from tightly holding hands. Turning to face the man she knew she loved, a large smile broke out over her face as she looked up in to bright gold amber eyes. A hard face turned gentle as the back of his fingers caressed against her cheek. "I love you." He whispered gently as he pulled her against him once more. This time with her face buried against his chest. His arms enfolding around her body. With a soft whisper, she gave him her reply. "I love you too.......Inuyasha."

Sitting straight up on the futon she now rested in, sweat poured down her face and body as she awoke from the vision she somehow knew was her own. She did cry out a name as she awoke. Which would cause them to come running in a few seconds later wondering what was going on. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou instantly appeared in the doorway and looked down at Rae in confusion. "What?" He said with bluntness. He was trying to be gentle since he knew that Rae had weakened herself from the fight with two demons in one day. But, it was hard since he remembered that Rae was a girl. And girls always gave him trouble.

"Nothing." She said instantly as she slowly laid back down. Alex, J, Michelle, and Dory rushed in after Inuyasha had stepped out of the way. Words of complaint were heard from the half demon as he walked off to Sango and Miroku. Both were laughing at the fact that Inuyasha was being bothered by a group of teenagers. "Inuyasha, you mustn't let them get to you." Sango said as she tried hiding the huge smile she had upon her face with the back of her hand. "Mustn't let them get to me? I have enough trouble with Miroku and you!" Miroku was trying so hard not to laugh himself as he nodded his head and scruffed up Inuyasha's hair and fur of his ears. "Need I remind you Inuyasha, that you were like that at one time. As were Sango and myself." The houshi pointed out matter of factly. "Keh. Stupid girl. I just want them all to leave already!" Inuyasha grumbled as he raced off in to Inuyasha No Mori for his comfort and privacy to think things through.

"Rae, we were so worried about you." Cried Michelle and Dory at the same time as J and Alex decided to wait till they could give their manly speeches of their concern for their leader. Rae was one in a million, and they didn't want to lose her for the world. The boys figured it would be wise to give the girls their girl chat time. With knowing smiles to each other, J and Alex walked out of the hut and sat outside in a small grassy area underneath a small tree and began chatting with each other. When one or both girls would leave the hut, they'd go in to talk with Rae. "Do we know who this Naraku guy is? I mean, did Rae kill him in that small battle with Sakihami?" J asked Alex as both boys stared towards the sky, or any young girl that walked by. All the girls looked to Alex and giggled in that shy kind of way as they hurried on their way carrying baskets of food and other things.

"I don't think Rae killed this Naraku person. He seems like the type to send his minions to do his dirty work." Alex commented as he looked over to the hut and saw Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha across from the hut under a tree near Lady Kaede's home. There had been mention in the first battle Rae had gone through about her having a jewel. Alex needed to know what jewel it was that Sukihami had spoken of. And he would find out no matter what. But, Rae was the first concern. Watching Dory and Michelle walk out and over to the boys, he rose to his feet and dusted off the back of his school pants as J did the same. Giving Michelle a kiss, J walked over to the hut with Alex, and entered to find Rae sitting up staring at the fire pit in the middle of the hut.

The young girl looked up to her guy friends and smiled gently as she waved them over. "Have you two been alright while Dory, Michelle and I were talking?" Rae asked as both boys sat down in front of her and to her side. Both nodded and gave gentle smiles as slowly though, Alex's smile disappeared. He was going to talk about a serious issue he knew shouldn't be talked about until later but, needed to be discussed. "Rae, do you know what that demon Sukihami was talking about when he said you had a Jewel he wanted?" A pondering thought crossed Rae's mind and the action crossed over her face as a few seconds later she slowly shook her head no. "Uh uh." She said as she looked Alex directly in the eyes. "Why?" She asked as J stayed silent. Just listening in to the conversation this time instead of jumping right in. "Because maybe the reason Sakihami came after you with a bunch of other demons is because this Naraku guy wants the Jewel that is claimed you have in your possession is my guess." Alex said as he leaned back slightly.

Rae nodded her head slowly as she thought about what Jewel could be talked of in her ownership. It seemed really weird to her that she would be in possession of a jewel she didn't even know she had. "Well, as soon as I'm healed, we're going to go back home. I don't like risking other people's lives." She explained a characteristic about her to the boys as she laid back down. Eyes closing as she fell back asleep once again. Alex looked over to J and nodded towards the doorway and stood up. A hand in his pocket as he walked out. J following directly after him. "Is Rae worried about this Naraku guy coming after her?" He asked of Alex as the guy said nothing. He was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to worry J, or the girls.

Rae's head once again began shifting ever so slightly as her eyes tightened. Worry and slight fear crossing over her face as she began dreaming about things again. A bright light now filled her dreamscape vision. Lifting an arm to block her eyes from the light, she found a long white sleeve that hung down to help shield her eyes. As the light cleared, Rae slowly lowered her arm and stared at a barren clearing void of trees and grass. No sound was made as the animals had either ran away, or had been killed in whatever blast had just happened. The smoothed wood of a bow was held tightly in her hand. Looking around her as she stood in the middle of the clearing, evil laughter erupted from around her as she spun in her spot, searching for the owner of the laughter. "Who's there! Show yourself!" Rae demanded. Her voice sounded different, but she knew it was her.

"Not yet my miko." The voice said in that cold and evil tone as a shadow passed over her. Looking quickly up in to the sky, Rae completely missed seeing the figure. Yet she could feel him watching her, and could feel him dying to reach out and take control over her. "I demand you leave my village alone Naraku!" She said in sternness as she slowly notched an arrow upon her bow. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, and she didn't want to have to repeat herself. "You think you can stop me miko?" Naraku said with that evil laugh once more as he continued staying in the shadows. "You and that half breed aren't even worthy to match me in a battle. But, you will make an excellent addition to my team miko." The evil man said with an evil sadistic smile upon his lips. Though Rae could not see the smile, she knew it was on his face.

"Never." Rae said as she turned to focus upon the dark energy. Hoping to find him that way so she could shoot him down. "You and the Shikon No Tama will be mine!" Naraku yelled in anger as he now jumped in to view, looking exactly like Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" Rae asked as she arched a brow slowly. Should she trust her eyes? Or her heart on this one? "Of course it's me." Naraku said as he was playing the role of Inuyasha very well. Slowly walking forward, he held out his arms in an open embrace. "Nothing and no one will hurt you while I'm here." He said knowing that she would believe those words. And Rae believed them. Lowering her bow, she smiled gently and nodded. Allowing the hanyou to embrace her tightly.

Rae's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed panting and sweating heavily once again as she looked around her. A small fire in the pit had been lit, and it was dark outside. Night was passing by and Rae had to get her and her friends out of here immediately. There were things about this place that weren't meant for Rae to know. Yet she was having dreams of what she thought were her own memories. That's what it felt like to her. Standing up from the futon, she slowly sneaked her way out of the hut. Her bow and arrows in her hands as she tried leaving quietly. Yet upon exiting the hut, she bumped in to a just returning Inuyasha. Looking up in to his eyes, they both seemed to see an understanding of what the other was thinking as Inuyasha stepped to the side, allowing Rae to pass by him with no complaint or attempt to stop her. "Arigatou." She whispered as she moved past him and rushed towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"Doitashimashte." He said softly as he turned to enter the hut. But was immediately blocked by Kaede. "What now old hag?" He whispered harshly as the old woman stared up at him expectantly. Hands locked together behind her back as she said nothing and continued to stare. He knew what she was insinuating for him to do. "Alright, alright!" He whispered as he turned and took off after Rae. Things were going to be a lot more difficult since he now had to go WITH Rae, and watch what she was doing.


	4. Broken Soul

Rae sighed as she walked rather blindly through the forest. Darkness hid the tree roots from her sight, leaving her to hope that her foot wouldn't catch hold of one. Yet through all her inhibitions of not being able to see, Rae seemed to know where she was going. As if she had walked the path years and years ago. And many times before. Her bow remained lowered at her side like she had no fear of being attacked. Yet for safety and protection she kept it in her hands. Ready to be used if need should arise. The miko's brown eyes watched around her. By the feel of eyes upon her, she knew something was going on around her. She was being followed, but didn't know by who yet. And she wasn't the type of person to like not knowing who was walking "with her".

Inuyasha kept himself quiet. Rae after all, was just another human girl. It wasn't like she would actually know who was following her. Least of all hear him. She would never find out he was following her, ever. The hanyou narrowed his amber eyes as Rae slowly stopped walking. Standing there, her hair began blowing in the wind. IT was odd to him but, the way she stood with her eyes showing knowledge beyond her years; her lips seeming to lower at the corners as her worry showed. Her face seemed rather emotionless and yet searching for something or someone at the same time. Lightning flashed before his eyes as he could never stop staring at Rae.

It was the village about two years ago. Just before Rae had appeared the Sengoku Jidai era. It was as if Inuyasha was watching his past happen while being there. Like it was an outer body experience for him the whole time. Inuyasha now stood next to the Bone Eater's Well, and watched with rapt attention as he himself came in to view. His first instinct was to hide. For fear of being seen by his past self. Yet as the hanyou came closer towards him, he made no reaction to show that he even knew Inuyasha was really there to begin with. Inuyasha soon had no fear, and no doubt, of being crazy because his past self couldn't see him.

Or hear him he hoped. As the hanyou watched himself pace by the well, a breeze flowed through the area. Both hanyou's followed the scent of a woman the future Inuyasha never thought he'd be able to lay eyes upon again. Turning to catch one glimpse of her again, he felt a warm sting rise to his cheek. The pain slowly brought him out of his dreamlike state just as a red pant leg appeared from the shade of the trees.

"Itai!" Inuyasha cried as he awoke from his trance. Finding himself standing and staring off in to space. He jumped as he saw brown eyes stared at him in anger. "Why are you following me Inuyasha!" Rae asked sternly as she pinned Inuyasha against the nearest tree. "I'm not following you!" Inuyasha cried out in his defense as he gripped Rae's arms tightly and turned the tables; pinning her against the same tree, yet with more force than the girl had in her hold. "Bullshit!" Rae yelled as she struggled to get free. Yet would find it useless as Inuyasha forced his entire body against her just to pin her to the tree trunk. "Why would I follow you anyway. I have no reason to!" He slowly began releasing his pin. "You have no reason Inuyasha. But I do!"

Both Inuyasha and Rae snapped their attentions in the voice's direction. Evil laughter echoed around the pair as Inuyasha turned his back to Rae and pressed her closer to the huge tree trunk once again. The hanyou stood in a defiant and protective stance as his right hand slowly reached Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Naraku." Inuyasha whispered venomously as Rae looked to the trees to watch a man in a white baboon suit sit in a crouch on a large branch in front of both Inuyasha and Rae. "How kind of you to remember Inuyasha!" Naraku said in mock affection.

"Don't flatter yourself." The hanyou demanded as he gripped his sword's hilt tightly. His eyes held so much anger Rae noticed as she looked between the two men. Rae placed her hands against Inuyasha's back and stood very closely behind him. Her chest was up against his back as she hid herself behind the hanyou from Naraku's view. In a instinctual move, Inuyasha placed his left hand behind him, resting it against Rae's lower back. Puling her in to him even more so.

The feeling of him pressed against her seemed to ease his fear of her getting hurt. "You won't have her." Inuyasha's voice dropped to a dangerously low tone. Though his volume was lost, Naraku still heard it perfectly well. "I don't care if you said I could have her Inuyasha. I'm taking her no matter what." "Don't I have a say?" Rae asked angrily as she allowed Inuyasha to keep her behind, and against him.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Inuyasha said as Rae quieted down. Naraku laughed as the breeze began picking up. Slowly releasing Rae and pressing her against the tree once more, Inuyasha glared at Naraku. In those few quiet seconds as leaves flew past along the ground from Inuyasha's right to his left, Naraku laughed harder. Throwing his head back in unsuppressed glee. "Thank you for giving the girl to me hanyou." Said Naraku as brown, wooden tentacles lowered a struggling Rae from the top of the tree Naraku was so happily perched in. Her hands gripped the bindings till her knuckles were white.

Skeptical as to whether or not Rae was really taken or not, Inuyasha slowly turned to find a blank space between the tree, and him. "What the…?" He asked as he turned back to see Naraku trying to leave with Rae undetected. As if that would happen. With a growl of determination and anger, Inuyasha raced off after the pair. Leaping from tree to tree trying to catch Naraku.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Rae yelled as she kicked towards Naraku's face. Hoping that one kick would make this evil drop her. As Naraku slowly, he stopped and pulled her close. A hand slowly slid to her lower back, holding her entire body against him. His tentacles wrapping around both of him, making sure Rae wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. "No! I'm no whore for your pleasure." Rae yelled as a hand, pressed against Naraku's chest, glowed a bright blue. A large energy blast now burst forth from her hand. Throwing Naraku back against another tree. Tentacles and all.

Unfortunately at the same time, Rae lost her balance on the tree, and began hurdling back down towards the ground. Seconds after falling, which seemed like it was going to be a slow and long fall, strong arms wrapped around her body, and held her close to a strongly built frame. "Can't even protect yourself without a bow!" The hanyou complained as a large brown tentacle shot out from Naraku's darkened corner. Catching Rae directly in her right side.

Inuyasha watched as Rae went tense in his arms, now screaming in terrible pain as her hands wrapped around the stake now in her side. With a growl, his claws slashed off the tip of the tentacle, and set Rae down on another tree branch. Sitting in front of her, he quickly removed her hands, and pulled Naraku's "arm" from her side. Pulling back and towards the side, a small jewel was expelled from the wound. Shining as it made a slow free-fall towards the ground, Rae watched it carefully. _That came from inside of me? I must be dreaming yet, there it is!_ Rae asked herself as Inuyasha landed on the ground holding a now bleeding Rae against him. Staring up at the glowing orb, Inuyasha quickly set Rae down as he reached for the jewel.

Yet a hand came in to his view, embracing the jewel in its grip. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion until evil laughter brought everything back to speed. "Naraku!" Inuyasha cried as his claws reached to slash the demon's arm off. Yet Naraku's own "Claws" streaked towards Rae again. Hoping to kill her completely this time around. Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Inuyasha and held him tightly against the ground. Held back, Inuyasha watched in horror as he realized he might not reach Rae to save her. Cowering, knowing that no one could help her, Rae hid her face in total fear as she knew she was going to die. Blood still flowing from her side.

A flash of blue bright illuminated the ground in front of Rae just before Naraku came in arms reach of the girl. Figuring that it was a trick, Naraku pushed his hands forward. As the wood touched the light, they disintegrated from view. Nothing broke through that barrier Rae seemed to have placed in front of her without actually knowing it. "Dammit! Well, doesn't matter." Naraku said as he pulled back, leaving Rae shivering and alive. "I still have what I came for. She'll have to wait." He said releasing Inuyasha quickly and taking off.

"No." Rae whispered softly as she reached her hand up after Naraku's retreating form. She didn't know why she wanted to jewel so badly, but she did and nothing was going to stop her from getting it. Rising to his feet, Inuyasha looked to a failing Rae, then back to Naraku. Sighing, he knew Rae was more important, and picked her up. They'd get the jewel later. A life was more important. "Rae, we can get it later." He whispered as Rae slowly nodded her head.

Rushing off, Rae held tight to the hanyou that embraced her closely. "Wait. My bow!" Rae yelled as Inuyasha stopped, picking up her bow. Allowing her to hold it, Rae strung an arrow upon the bow, and aimed to the side. A dark aura was radiating from the area. And she wasn't going to let it get away. Releasing the arrow, the tip sparked, and soon ignighted the entire arrow in a bright blue aura.

As it flew towards it's mark, a bright purple flash engulfed the forest area in a five mile radius all the way around. What seemed like shooting stars began streaking across the sky in multiple directions. Whatever had happened, did not give Inuyasha or Rae a good feeling about it. Something big had happened, and it had been Rae's arrow that caused it to happen.

Setting Rae down around the area they had seen the bright flash grow and die from, Inuyasha began looking around. Looking over to Rae to ask her what the hell had just happened, he watched her, in a vain attempt, hold a hand over her still bleeding wound. Blood dripping from under and over the top of her hand in slow drips. With a slow and regretful sigh, he removed his shirts, and ripped off a large strip of his undershirt. Wrapping it would her waist, it would stop the bleeding for a little while. But how long, he didn't know.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked her gently as she rose to her feet and looked around the area for her jewel. Seeing a glint of purple, she smiled brightly and walked over to it. Kneeling in the bushes to grab it. "I found the jewel!" She cried happily and stared at what seemed to be a single shard. Inuyasha walked up behind her and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Is that what I think it is?" He said growing angry at the fact that he was going to lose what he had so badly desired to use to become a full fleged demon since his lover's passing.

"I think it's a shard of the jewel. It must've shattered when I shot my arrow." Rae explained as she looked sheepishly up at Inuyasha hoping that this wasn't going to upset him too much. Yet that was a vain wish as his eyes grew wide in shock. His yell now caused the birds to flee to the skies from their nests. "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
